Les étoiles, ma passion
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Harry a disparu pendant 5 long mois. Comment réagissent les autres élèves face à son retour ? Et Voldemort dans tout ça ?


**Les étoiles, ma passion, ma vie**

**POV Harry Potter :**

Une arme.

Voilà ce que je suis.

Une stupide arme.

Mon but dans la vie aux yeux du monde : sauver le monde et être auror pour devenir plus célèbre que je le suis déjà.

Mon but dans la vie à mes yeux : disparaître.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis aux yeux du monde entier, le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur… J'ai 17 ans et je suis en 7ème année au célèbre collège Poudlard. Mes « meilleurs amis » sont Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

Vous allez sûrement me dire que Ginny est plus qu'une amie, mais non. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Et elle ne le sera jamais. Je ne suis plus de ce bord-là. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai rompu avec elle pour sortir avec un Serdaigle très mignon.

Malheureusement pour nous, notre relation n'a duré que deux jours. Mais ne vous étonnez pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais qu'une arme ; et une arme n'a pas le droit au bonheur. Pour eux, j'ai l'obligation de sourire tout le temps, de paraître heureux, d'être intelligent, timide, naïf, et surtout, je dois rester célibataire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'afficher mes préférences sexuelle et donc ne jamais m'afficher avec un garçon.

Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est inhumain de faire de ça ! Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve… Ça fait sept ans que c'est comme cela, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant.

J'oubliais, je ne vous ai pas encore parlez de Draco Malfoy. Mon ex pire ennemi après Voldemort. Pourquoi ex ? Mais parce que, après qu'on est découvert qu'on était dans le même camp, on a décidé d'arrêter notre stupide petite guerre. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, mais il y a un certain respect entre nous. On s'appelle par nos prénoms, on se dit « merci », « bonjour », « s'il te plait », « au revoir »… Et puis de temps en temps, on s'installe dans un coin tranquille et on discute de choses et d'autres.

Mais j'ai un secret le concernant.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime plus que tout.

Mais lui ne m'aime pas. Pas comme moi je l'aime. Je ne dois être qu'un simple ami pour lui.

Une rumeur court qu'il serait profondément amoureux de quelqu'un ; et Draco ne l'a pas démentie, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas approuvée non plus.

Bon… Vous savez tout. Le reste ? Vous le savez déjà. Ce sont de mauvais souvenirs que je souhaite oublier. Alors inutile de me les rappeler.

Tiens, voilà Diumbledore. Voyons ce qu'il me veut encore.

Pourquoi encore ? Mais parce que à cause de lui, j'ai enduré des stages intensifs durant toutes les vacances. J'ai amélioré mon endurance et mes connaissances en sorts d'attaque et défense et autres matières. Deux mois de plus à cause de le recherche des Horuxes. Et un mois en plus pour récupérer des blessures infligées par le serpent de Voldemort.

Je peux vous dire qu'il n'en reste plus rien de cette stupide bestiole rampante.

« Bonsoir Harry.

_ Bonsoir professeur.

_ Que fais-tu dehors ?

_ Rien monsieur, je m'apprêtais à rentrer.

_ Tant mieux, tant mieux. Ce serait bête que tu tombe malade maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? La bataille finale est pour bientôt, tu imagine si tu devais battre Voldemort alors que tu es fiévreux ? »

Il rigole tout seul durant quelques minutes.

Non mais je vous jure… Il lui manque vraiment une case à celui-là.

« Et puis tu as manqué beaucoup de cours, non ? Il faut que tu rattrape ton retard.

_ Et j'ai l'occasion de revoir mes amis.

_ Tes amis ? Ah oui ! Tes amis… Oui, oui, c'est bien… Mais n'oublis pas que tu les fais prendre des risques en allant les retrouver. Voldemort pourrait les kidnapper et s'en servir contre toi.

_ …

_ Je vais te donner un bon conseil Harry. Reste loin d'eux. Plus tu les fréquenteras, plus tu vas leur attirer des ennuis. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent par ta faute quand même ?

_ Non…

_ Tant mieux, tant mieux. »

Je ne suis qu'une stupide arme…

« Ne tarde pas trop Harry, il se fait vraiment tard. Ou tôt, comme tu préfère. »

Il s'éloigne en riant une fois de plus tout seul. Mais moi je ne l'écoute pas. Depuis le début j'ai décrocher. J'ai répondu à ses questions un peu au pif. Et puis lorsque j'ai dit que j'avais l'occasion de revoir mes amis, je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, sinon il risquerait de l'utiliser contre moi. Un peu comme tout à l'heure…

« Je vais te dénoncer Potter. »

Instinctivement, ma magie s'active et repousse l'assaillant. Ensuite, je me retourne pour savoir qui c'est.

« Draco ! »

Non mais quel imbécile celui-là ! Pourquoi il m'a fait peur comme ça ? Il sait très bien que je ne réfléchit pas quand on me surprend.

« Tout va bien Draco ?

_ Tu devrais essayer de contrôler ta magie.

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

_ Ouai, ouai…

_ Mais je contrôle ma magie. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'as repoussée. Elle s'est dit que c'était quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal.

_ C'est ce qu'on dit… »

Il n'est pas convaincu et ça se voit. Mais je m'en fiche. Je contrôle ma magie et tant pis pour lui s'il ne me crois pas.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc et fixe les étoiles.

« A quoi tu joue ?

_ J'interroge les étoiles.

_ Tu es fou…

_ Non. Je ne suis simplement pas normal.

_ C'est ce que je dis, tu es fou. »

Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux et j'interrogerai les étoiles pour toi. »

Bien que je ne le voit pas, je sais qu'il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Allez ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Ma mère…

_ …

_ Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je n'ai reçu aucune réponse des lettres que je lui ai envoyé. Sais-tu où est-ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle fait par la même occasion ? »

Je fais le vide en moi et pose la question mentalement.

C'est vrai que j'ai omis de vous dire que je savais lire dans les étoiles. C'était durant le premier mois des vacances. Je venais de finir mon entraînement avec un quelconque auror et j'étais réellement éreinté. J'avais de multiples égratignures, mais on m'avais interdit de les soigner car il ne fallait pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

Alors que je me couchais, j'ai remarqué que le ciel était dégagé et qu'on pouvais voir les étoiles briller. En voyant une étoile filante, je me suis dis que ça pouvait être marrant de savoir ce qu'elles se disaient.

Maintenant, presque tous les soirs, je suis dehors, et je discute avec les étoiles. Elles sont vraiment amusante ! De là où elles sont, elles voient tout et quand nous discutons, elles me décrivent certaines choses. Par exemple, j'ai appris grâce à elles que durant mon absence, Hermione et Ron se sont enfin déclaré.

Mais revenons donc à Narcissa Malfoy. D'après les étoiles, elle se trouverait en Italie, plus exactement à Milan et elle se cache. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas répondre aux lettres de Draco. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne les reçoit pas et ensuite parce qu'elle risquerait de se faire repérer.

Je le répète à Draco qui me sourie tristement.

« Merci beaucoup Harry. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu sais tout grâce aux étoiles.

_ Non.

_ …

_ …

_ Que disent-elles d'autre ?

_ Qu'il se fait tard et que nous devrions rentrer. »

Je me lève et je l'entraîne en direction du château. Dans le Hall, je lui souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et je me dirige vers la Tour des Gryffondor.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Elles ne m'ont pas dit ça. Elles m'ont parlé de Draco. De ses inquiétudes par rapport à la guerre, sa peur de perdre sa mère et surtout sa peur de voir la personne qui aime mourir au combat.

La personne qu'il aime…

Maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec lui. La rumeur est vrai et je ne peux plus rien faire. Mais malgré cela, je continuerai à l'aimer plus que tout. Je le protègerai de la guerre, même si je dois souffrir.

« Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer jeune homme ! »

La Grosse Dame… Je l'avais oublié celle-là.

« Je suis navré de vous réveiller à une heure pareille Madame. Mais je viens tout juste de rentrer de mon voyage.

_ Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Vous étiez en voyage alors que les cours ont recommencés il y a trois mois ? Non mais quel sérieux jeune homme ! Vous avez beau être le Survivant, vous vous devez de réussir vos étude pour montrer l'exemple.

_ Je le sais Madame. »

De quoi tu te mêle sorcière ?

« Je vais prévenir le directeur pour cet incident jeune homme. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous êtes convoqué.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela Madame, vous ne faites que votre travail. C'est normal que je sois puni. Je vous ai dérangé en plein milieu de la nuit , c'est un acte impardonnable. Je sais qu'une femme, même si ce n'est qu'un tableau, ce doit de dormir la nuit pour avoir bon teint le matin.

« Mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer mon stress Madame. J'avais trop de chose en tête. Mais je parle, je parle. Ne vous occupez pas de moi et allez prévenir le directeur. Je ne mérite que ça.

_ Mais non mon mignon. Je me suis énervé trop vite. Je ne vais prévenir personne. Ni le directeur, ni la directrice de la maison. Tu as le droit de sortir quand tu veux. Tu es le Survivant, non ? Tu sais te battre et te défendre, donc il ne t'arriveras rien.

_ Non, non. J'insiste pour que vous alliez prévenir le directeur.

_ Oublie cette histoire mon petit. Personne ne sera au courant que tu es rentré tard cette nuit.

_ Vous êtes trop bonne Madame. »

Je m'incline légèrement et rentre dans la Salle Commune.

C'est trop facile.

J'ai vraiment du talent pour ce genre de chose. Je n'ai cas leur donner raison et jouer au pauvre petit martyr et tous me mangent dans la main. Mais ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde. Dumbledore me résiste et il en est de même pour Rogue.

A peine ai-je fais trois pas dans la pièce, qu'une tornade rousse se jète sur moi.

« Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir. Je me suis inquiétée moi ! Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu osé disparaître pendant plus de cinq mois ? En plus on a eu aucune nouvelle de toi !

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Ginny. »

Je la repousse et vais m'installer dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Pendant qu'elle me raconte tout ce que j'ai raté, je me rapproche du feu et tente d'avoir un peu de chaleur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mas depuis le début des vacances, j'ai tout le temps froid. Peu importe qu'il fasse 40°C à l'ombre et plus au soleil, j'ai froid. Et alors que mon cousin portait d'horrible t-shirt sans manches, moi j'avais un pull.

« Dis, tu m'écoute Harry ? »

Je tourne la tête vers mon amie et l'interroge du regard.

« Tu es méchant avec moi.

_ Mais je t'écoute.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que des gloussements retentissent derrière nous. Je me retourne et vois plusieurs filles me regarder, les joues rouge et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« On est contente de te revoir Harry.

_ C'est vrai, on s'est beaucoup inquiétées pour toi. »

Je me lève et m'incline.

« Merci beaucoup Mesdemoiselles. »

Elles gloussent une nouvelles fois et remonte très vite dans leur dortoir pour prévenir tout le monde. Derrière-moi, je peux presque sentir Ginny me lancer un regard noir.

« Tu es méchant avec moi.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je t'ai dit bonjour, je suis resté avec toi. Tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je t'embrasse ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Ginny…

_ Non !

_ …

_ On sort ensemble je te rappelle ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que Tu-Sais-Qui me fasse du mal et que tu voulais qu'on en finisse. Mais on a jamais vraiment rompu !

_ Que ce soit clair Weasley. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Je t'ai quitté et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

_ Tu es ignoble !

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Pour moi tu reste ma meilleure amie.

_ Je te déteste ! »

Elle me bouscule et s'enfuit dans son dortoir. Moi, je ne l'a poursuit pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Elle ne veut pas me parler pour l'instant et si elle ne se contente pas de mon amitié, tant pis pour elle.

Alors que je suis installé dans le fauteuil près du feu, j'entends des bruits de pas venir vers moi. Je me lève et me tourne vers l'origine du son.

« Bonjour Harry »

Je sourie à ma meilleure amie qui passe sans s'arrêter. Au moins elle m'a remarqué. Maintenant, attendons que l'information atteigne son cerveau.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, car la voilà qui se précipite vers moi.

« Harry !

_ Bonjour Hermione.

_ Comme tu m'as manqué ! Mais où étais-tu ?

_ …

_ Peu importe. Je suis si contente de te revoir. J'ai attendu ce moment durant cinq long mois. »

Elle s'écarte mais ne me lâche pas le bras.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir Hermione.

_ Je sais, mais je m'en fiche. »

Nous nous sourions et elle m'entraîne vers la Grande Salle.

Là-bas, à peine nous poussons les portes, qu'un grand silence se fait. Mais je n'y fait pas attention et continu de discuter avec Hermione. J'arrive maintenant à tenir une conversation avec elle. Nous parlons enfin de autre chose que de Quidditch ou nourriture. Espérons que ça continue comme ça.

Lorsque le reste des Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle. J'ai juste eut le temps de me lever avant que tous me sautent dessus. J'ai eut le droit à plusieurs étreintes, et autres embrassades. Ron a bien tenté de frapper, mais ma magie a bloqué son coup et l'a envoyé contre le banc.

Une fois notre petit déjeuner pris, nous nous sommes diriger vers les cachots. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je revienne aujourd'hui ? Je ne pouvais pas revenir demain ? Et commencer avec deux heures de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Mais non, il a fallut que je revienne aujourd'hui et qu'on commence avec deux heures de Potions.

Arrivé aux cachots, Rogue m'envoie un regard noir avant de prendre la parole.

« Etant donné que M. Potter nous fais l'honneur d'être présent aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler un binôme.

_ Pas vraiment ravi d'être de retour…

_ M. Weasley, je vois que vous espériez vous m'être avec votre ami. Et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je ne vous l'autorise pas. Vous allez vous mettre avec M. Zadini pendant que Potter ira s'installer à côté de M. Malfoy. »

Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir être à côté de Draco. Je prends mes affaires et passe à côté du professeur de Potions en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Sortez un parchemin et notez les ingrédients, Ensuite vous préparerez la potion. »

Durant mon stage intensif, j'ai eu l'obligation d'approfondir mes connaissances en Potions. Maintenant, je suis aussi doué que Draco ou Hermione.

La preuve, j'ai fini ma potion en premier. Elle a la bonne couleur, la bonne consistance et il n'y a aucune odeur bizarre. Je l'ai réussie.

Pendant que les autres finissent leur potion, je sors un livre de mon sac et me plonge dedans. C'est un livre sur l'Astronomie, et rien ne pourra me sortir de là-dedans. Enfin… Presque.

« Harry…

_ …

_ Harry.

_ …

_ Potter ! »

Je relève la tête et fixe Draco.

« Rogue est en train de te fixer. »

J'hausse les épaules et replonge dans mon livre.

« Tu devrais ranger ce livre Harry. Rogue va s'énerver.

_ …

_ Fais attention, il se lève.

_ …

_ Il vient vers nous.

_ …

_ Potter ! »

Je soupire et lève la tête. Devant moi, se tient le professeur de Potions. Il a l'air énervé et me fixe d'un regard noir.

« Ce livre est intéressant M. Potter ?

_ Très.

_ …

_ Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ?

_ Votre potion ?

_ Je l'ai fini Monsieur. »

Rogue se penche au-dessus de mon chaudron et étudie ma potion.

Il ne trouvera aucune erreur. C'est une potion de guérison et j'ai passé toutes mes vacances à en préparer. Je m'y connais maintenant.

« Je ne trouve rien à redire…

_ Je peux m'en aller ?

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Je dois aller m'excuser auprès des professeurs pour mon absence. »

En fait, je veux juste finir mon livre tranquillement.

« Je n'ai aucune objection. Allez-y.

_ Merci professeur. Au revoir. »

Je n'attends pas de réponse et range mes affaires avant de sortir précipitamment. Je me dirige devant la porte de Métamorphoses et attends que la sonnerie retentisse, toujours plongé dans mon livre.

Toute la journée se déroule comme ça. Je sors de cours avant tout le monde et m'installe devant la salle du prochain cours, mon livre dans les mains.

Il faut que vous sachiez que personne ne voit que mon livre concerne l'Astronomie. Pour les autres, je tiens un livre sur les sorts de Défenses ; alors qu'en réalité, j'ai un livre sur l'Astronomie. Comme ça, je passe pour un Survivant qui fait bien son travail alors qu'en fait, je m'en fiche complètement.

J'ai aussi lâché mes amis. Je les ai laissé tous les deux, tous seuls. Je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle. Et bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça se voit à leurs regards.

Le soir venu, Ron et Hermione m'ont rejoins dans le Hall.

« Tu viens chercher un chocolat aux cuisines avec moi ?

_ Non.

_ Alors viens à la bibliothèque avec moi. J'aimerai qu'on finisse notre conversation de ce matin. Je veux te prouver que j'ai raison.

_ Non. »

Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'ils m'arrête une nouvelle fois.

« Où vas-tu ?

_ Dehors.

_ On peut venir avec toi ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

_ Tu as changé Harry…

_ Je sais.

_ On peux venir ?

_ Non.

_ Et moi ? »

Je me retourne et vois Draco.

« Si tu veux.

_ Harry ! »

Je n'écoute pas les cris d'épouvantes des mes amis.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais accepté que je fasse la paix avec Draco. Ron m'a accusé de pactiser avec l'ennemi tandis qu'Hermione, elle, ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ça puisqu'il nous a traité de moins que rien durant presque toute notre scolarité.

Mais moi je m'en fiche. Je l'aime et c'est tout. Peu importe ce que mes amis pensent. Je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés.

Nous nous installons au bord du lac et je m'allonge dans l'herbe.

« Tu ne pourras pas lire dans les étoiles ce soir. Il va pleuvoir.

_ Je viendrai quand même.

_ Tu es fou…

_ Je ne suis pas normal. »

Un silence tendu s'installe entre nous. Il n'accepte pas que je sois comme ça.

« Qui es-tu ?

_ Personne.

_ … »

Normal que ça le laisse sans voix, je lui ai répondu du tac au tac. J'accepte quand même d'en dire plus.

« Je ne suis qu'une arme entre les mains d'un vieux fou.

_ Tu ne te considère pas comme plus que ça ?

_ Autrefois, oui. Maintenant, je m'en fiche.

_ Je te considère comme plus que ça moi.

_ Merci, tu es bien le seul.

_ Et tes amis ?

_ Je n'en ai pas.

_ Mais Granger et Weasley, ils…

_ Ce ne sont que des connaissances.

_ …

_ Ils connaissent de moi que ce que les journaux disent. Ils ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble, je suis un peu plus invisible à leurs yeux.

_ Qui t'as dis qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

_ Les étoiles.

_ Les étoiles… »

Je m'asseye et me tourne vers lui.

« Et toi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ J'espère être quelqu'un. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis comme toi, personne.

_ Tu es quelqu'un.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui ?

_ Draco.

_ Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu es quelqu'un pour une personne.

_ …

_ Les étoiles me l'ont dis. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. C'est ta vie.

_ …

_ Elles disent aussi que tu es un ange tombé du ciel. Tout auréolé de lumière bien que tu vives dans les Ténèbres. Tu as un cœur d'or mais tu ne le montre à personne.

_ Arrête…

_ Et puis elles n'arrêtent pas de répéter que tu as quelqu'un à protéger. Tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et tu donnerais ta vie pour elle.

_ Tais-toi…

_ Tu as peur de la voir mourir.

_ Silence ! »

Je suis allé trop loin…

Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça, mais je ne regrette pas. C'est ma façon de lui dire que je veux rester seul avec mes sombres pensées. S'il fuit, il ne reviendra pas tout de suite et je pourrais pleurer sur mon sort.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'est vrai, je le suis. Mais je m'excuse juste de le faire souffrir, pas de lui avoir dévoilé tout ça.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mais ça m'a énervé que tu ai raison. J'ai peur de devoir lui dire adieu. S'il lui arrive malheur, je ne me pardonnerai pas de ne pas avoir pu le protéger.

_ Tu l'aime tellement…

_ Plus que ma vie.

_ Elle a de la chance…

_ Elle ?

_ Tu aime bien une fille, non ?

_ Non. »

Je rougie brusquement et détourne la tête.

« Les étoiles ne t'ont pas dit que c'était un garçon ?

_ Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est ta vie et que je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

_ Mouai…

_ Comment est-il ?

_ Demande aux étoiles.

_ J'interroge les étoiles pour aider les gens. Je ne veux pas me mêler de leur vie privée. Je veux savoir de ta bouche comment est l'homme qui règne en maître dans ton cœur.

_ Tu es mystérieux Harry…

_ …

_ …

_ Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais quelqu'un de cher à protéger.

_ Avait ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je ne suis pas le premier dans son cœur.

_ Weasley femelle ? Pourtant elle…

_ Non, pas elle.

_ Granger ? Harry, tu…

_ Non plus.

_ ...

_ J'ai abandonné l'idée de lui avouer mes sentiments, mais je continuerai à me battre pour le protéger.

_ Le ?

_ Le.

_ C'est…

_ Surprenant ?

_ Oui. Je veux dire… On t'as toujours vu au bras d'une fille, alors quand tu me dis que tu aime un gars, je… Ça me laisse sans voix.

_ Je suis sorti avec plusieurs gars. Mais à chaque fois Dumbledore me rappelait à l'ordre et effaçait la mémoire de mon copain. Alors finalement, j'ai laissé tombé et je fais tout ce que le vieux fou me dit. »

Nous sommes resté silencieux un long moment après ça.

Brusquement, il se mit à pleuvoir. Nous nous levons précipitamment et nous réfugions à l'intérieur du château.

Mais alors que Draco se rendait dans sa chambre, moi je posais simplement mon sac à l'abri avant de ressortir sous la pluie. Je vais m'installer sur le banc et attends que la première étoiles s'allume.

Mais mon blond avait raison. Il pleut tellement qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'apercevoir les étoiles.

Au bout d'une heure, mes vêtements sont trempé de partout. Au bout de deux heures, je suis plus frigorifié que jamais. Au bout de trois heures, je ne ressens plus rien.

Finalement, je sens quand même quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule et me forcer à me retourner. La chose, c'est une cape, et celle-ci appartient à Draco qui me regarde sévèrement.

« Tu vas attraper froid à rester là. Viens. »

Je n'ai pas la force de résister, et puis j'ai envie de le suivre. Alors je me laisse entraîner à l'intérieur, au chaud, dans sa chambre.

A peine je retire sa cape, qu'il m'ordonne d'aller prendre une douche. Je laisse échapper un petit rire et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Alors que j'admire la décoration, il m'apporte des vêtement sec et chaud et me dit de ne pas traîner car je vais vraiment attraper froid sinon.

L'eau est tellement bouillante, qu'elle laisse échapper d'épais nuages de vapeur. Une personne normale aurait été brûlée par cette eau bouillante, mais moi je ne suis pas normal. Alors ça ne me fait rien. Ou peut être que si, mais je ne sens rien.

Pendant qu'il prend à son tour une douche, je me suis installer sur le tapis, juste devant le feu. L'eau m'a à peine donné une once de chaleur, alors autant se mettre près du feu.

« Tu as vraiment pris une douche si brûlante ? Ça ne t'as pas brûlé ? »

Je me tourne et croise les yeux inquiet de Draco.

« Non. Désolé de ne pas avoir réglé l'eau. Tu t'es brûlé ?

_ C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Et puis éloigne-toi, tu risque de recevoir des cendres.

_ J'ai froid.

_ Tu veux une couverture ?

_ C'est un froid intérieur… »

Il ne me répond pas et s'éloigne. Je suppose qu'il s'est installé sur le canapé. Mais pour le moment, je m'en fiche. J'ai horriblement froid.

« Viens là. »

Je me retourne et le vois tapoter la place à côté de lui.

« Non merci.

_ Viens là. »

Je soupire et vais m'installer à l'extrémité du canapé. Mais il n'est pas d'accord et me tire vers lui.

« Je ne vais pas te manger.

_ Mais…

_ Chut !

_ Mais…

_ Tu as froid, non ?

_ Mais…

_ Ecoute-moi bien Potter, tu es en train de grelotter alors que tu a un pull auquel j'ai jeté un sort de réchauffement. Tu as pris une douche bouillante et tu te plains d'avoir froid. Alors maintenant tu reste là et tu dors.

_ Mais…

_ Dors ! »

Il fait apparaître une couverture et nous couvre avec.

« Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit… »

C'est étrange, mais depuis que je suis dans ses bras, je sens une douce chaleur se propager dans mon corps. Lentement, je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, c'est seul que je me réveille. Je recommence à trembler de froid, même si la couverture n'a pas quitté mes épaules. Sur la table basse, je vois un mot que je suppose être de Draco.

« Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Fais-moi le plaisir d'être là à mon retour. On ira manger et ensuite on vera. Draco »

Pourtant, je ne l'écoute pas. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige dans le parc.

L'herbe est humide de rosée et de la pluie qui est tombée hier. Mais je m'en fiche. Je m'assieds et admire le soleil se lever.

Comme d'habitude, je tremble de froid. Comme d'habitude, à cause de mon manque de sommeil, nourriture et chaleur, je sombre dans l'inconscience. Comme d'habitude, j'ai un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mais in-habituellement, je me réveille à l'infirmerie. C'est vraiment bizarre… Normalement, je réouvre les yeux malgré moi, et je suis toujours allongé là où je me suis évanouis. Alors pourquoi là, je me trouve à l'infirmerie ? Qui est-ce qui m'a emmené ici ? Dumbledore ? Non… Lui il m'aurait emmené dans son bureau et m'aurait puni. Mais qui ?

J'essaye de bouger, mais j'ai une perfusion dans le bras, et en plus, on m'a attacher pour m'empêcher de bouger. C'est bien ma veine… Mais n'ayant pas retrouvé toute mes forces, je sombre malgré moi dans le sommeil.

Quand je réouvre les yeux, je me sens mieux en plus, on m'a enlevé les liens qui me maintenaient immobile et la perfusion. Sûrement pour la changer.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me lève avec difficulté. Malheureusement pour moi, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce, à peine me suis-je éloigné de quelques pas.

« Retourne immédiatement te coucher ! »

Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant Draco.

« Tu n'as pas totalement récupéré , alors sois un gentil garçon et retourne dormir.

_ Non.

_ Potter…

_ Pas ici. »

J'ai réussi à atteindre la porte sans trébucher et sans que mes forces m'abandonnent. Mais je me suis réjouis trop vite, car à peine ai-je pensé ces mots, que je m'effondre à bout de force. Heureusement pour moi, Draco me rattrape.

« Tu es impossible… »

Je lui sourie doucement et me laisse aller contre lui. Mais quand je m'aperçois qu'il me ramène dans mon lit, je commence à me débattre.

« Calme-toi Harry !

_ Laisse-moi partir.

_ Il faut que tu te repose !

_ Pas ici.

_ Harry !

_ Non ! »

Je me débat de plus en plus, mais je n'ai pas tellement de force pour l'instant. Même ma magie semble fatiguée… Finalement, je laisse tomber et enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Draco.

« Je t'en supplie… Je veux bien me reposer, mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas qu'Il vienne. Je ne veux pas être puni…

_ Ok, ok, ok. Mais laisse-moi juste prévenir l'infirmière. Sinon elle va s'inquiéter.

_ Non… Elle va tout lui dire. Je t'en supplie… Emmène-moi loin d'ici… »

J'ai vraiment dépassé mes limites cette fois-ci. J'ai juste le temps de supplier une dernière fois Draco avant de me laisser prendre une nouvelle fois par le sommeil.

Ce coup-ci, c'est dans des draps de satin vert que je me réveille. J'ai un petit mal de tête et toujours mes sensations de froid, mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Alors que je sors du lit, je m'aperçois que je suis en boxer. Très vite, j'attrape une chemise de Draco et l'enfile pour cacher ma quasi nudité. Ensuite, j'ouvre silencieusement la porte et jète un œil dans le salon.

Draco est là, assis à la table, et sûrement en train de faire ses devoirs. Il ne m'a pas entendu, et tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir le surprendre. Heureusement qu'il me tourne le dos.

Prudemment je m'approche de lui et entoure mes bras autour de son cou, le faisant sursauter.

« Merci infiniment Draco. Grâce à toi, j'ai pleinement récupéré sans que l'infirmière me gave de potions énergisantes.

_ Retourne te coucher Harry. Tu dois encore récupérer.

_ Je peux rester sur le canapé ?

_ Si tu te repose.

_ Promis. »

Je met une couverture sur mes épaules et m'allonge sur la canapé. Au bout d'une demi-heure à l'admirer, je finis par m'endormir.

Ce sont des coups frappés contre la porte qui me réveille en sursaut. Je me tourne vers Draco et le vois endormis dans un fauteuil. Ne voulant pas le réveiller. Je me lève et vais ouvrir à sa place.

A peine ai-je entrouverts la porte, que je suis brusquement propulsé contre le mur. Etant donné que j'ai hurlé de douleur en tapant ma tête contre le mur et que le tableau qui s'y trouvait cri au scandale, Draco semble lentement émergé.

Mais le plus important, c'est Dumbledore. Il se trouve dans l'entrée, la baguette levée, et pointée sur moi. A côté, il ne reste du tableau, que des cendres. Il ne veut aucun témoin.

« Tu es un méchant garçon Harry. Tu n'avait pas a quitté l'infirmerie.

_ Je…

_ Pas un mot. Je protège tes amis, non ? Tu dois m'obéir. Pour qui te prends-tu pour me désobéir de la sorte ? Sache que tu n'es personne. Tu n'es qu'une arme entre mes mains. Je fais de toi ce que je veux. Tu es mon arme…

_ Sauf votre respect, monsieur le directeur, Harry est plus que ça. C'est un être humain. »

Je fixe Draco, qui s'est placé entre moi et Dumbledore.

« Ne vous mêler pas de ça M. Malfoy. Cela ne vous concerne absolument pas. »

Le directeur pointe sa baguette sur mon blond.

« Allez dans votre chambre M. Malfoy.

_ Pourquoi ? J'ai encore des devoirs à faire.

_ Allez dans votre chambre. »

Comme Draco ne fait pas mine de bouger, une lumière rouge apparaît au bout de la baguette de Dumbledore.

« Non ! »

Je me place devant mon blond et lève mes bras.

« Je… Je vous interdit de le toucher ! »

Dumbledore me regarde surpris. C'est vrai que ça fais longtemps que je ne me suis pas rebellé comme ça. Mais peu importe, je refuse qu'il fasse du mal à Draco. D'ailleurs, je me tourne vers lui.

« S'il te plait… Obéis et va dans ta chambre. Je te promet que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je viendrai te chercher une fois que c'est fini.

_ Mais…

_ Je t'en prie…

_ Ok… Mais pas plus d'une heure. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire mais acquiesce.

Tu as vraiment un don Draco. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi me faire rire. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Enfin bref. Mon blond est enfin enfermé dans sa chambre et je peux me tourner vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier me regarde froidement.

« Je suis désolé professeur.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à l'infirmerie ?

_ Je suis désolé professeur.

_ Que faisais-tu dehors ?

_ Je suis désolé professeur.

_ …

_ Je suis…

_ Tais-toi !

_ …

_ Tu es tout le temps désolé ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

_ …

_ A quoi m'a servi les cinq mois où je t'ai envoyé loin de tes amis ? A rien ! Je t'ai écarté de tes meilleurs amis, du reste du monde, mais tu n'es toujours pas l'arme docile que je veux que tu sois.

_ Vous… Vous avez fait exprès…

_ De quoi tu parle encore ?

_ Vous avez fait exprès de m'envoyer loin de Poudlard… ? Vous… C'est ignoble ! Pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

_ Tu n'es qu'une arme Potter. Tout comme tes parents n'ont été que des appâts.

_ …

_ Réfléchie quelques minutes Potter. Voldemort est fort, très fort. Mais tes parents l'étaient aussi, non ? Alors pourquoi sont-ils mort si facilement ?

_ Ils… C'est…

_ Ils ont été drogué Potter. Par mes soins.

_ …

_ C'était juste avant que Voldemort passe à l'attaque. Je suis allé leur dire bonjour et alors qu'on prenait le thé, tu t'es mit à pleurer. Normalement, tes parents ne me laissaient jamais seul dans une pièce, ils me soupçonnaient de je-ne-sais-quoi. Mais à ce moment-là, ta mère s'est précipité vers toi alors que ton père se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai versé la drogue dans leur tasse. Peu de temps après, ils sont revenu, avec toi dans les bras et ils ont bu leur thé sans se soucier de moi.

_ …

_ En fait, c'est à cause de toi s'ils sont mort.

_ Non…

_ Bien sûr que si ! N'as-tu pas écouté ? Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à pleurer, jamais je n'aurais pu verser de la drogue dans leur thé. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à pleurer, ils seraient toujours vivant.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un…

_ Silence.

_ …

_ Le temps n'est plus à la parole. Je vais te punir pour t'être rebellé. »

Il me lance un premier Doloris qui, n'étant pas assez concentré pour résister et, surtout, n'ayant pas récupérer totalement, me fait crier de douleur.

J'ai eu le droit à une vingtaine de Doloris et plusieurs sorts de torture. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de supplice intensif, Dumbledore sort de la pièce, un petit sourie satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que si je n'étais pas assez concentré pour résister, c'est parce que je me suis concentré sur le sort qui verrouillait magiquement la porte de la chambre à Draco. Mais maintenant que c'est fini. Je suis trop épuisé pour la maintenir une seconde de plus.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et c'est un Draco furieux qui se précipite vers moi.

« Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un…

_ Je sais… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… Mais si tu pouvais juste m'aider à me relever, ce serait gentil. »

Sans le vouloir, quelques larmes s'échappent. Je les essuie rapidement mais de nouvelles larmes font leur apparition.

« C'est stupide… Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure pour si peu ? J'ai déjà vécu pire… »

Draco me regarde peiné et essuie tendrement mes larmes. Ensuite il m'aide à me relever et me porte dans sa chambre.

« Je voulais juste de l'aide pour me relever.

_ Ne sois pas idiot, tu ne peux pas marcher dans cet état.

_ Bien sûr que si ! »

Il rigole et m'allonge sur son lit.

« Repose-toi.

_ Tu… »

Je rougie brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais demander ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Allez… Je me jète à l'eau.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? »

Je n'ose pas relever la tête. Mais quand je sens un poids à côté de moi, je la relève subitement.

Draco est là, à côté de moi, et un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois allongé, j'ai l'audace de me coller à lui. Et puis ça n'a pas l'aire de le déranger, vu qu'il m'entoure de ses bras.

« Ça va mieux ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement tandis que sa chaleur se propage dans mon corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Immédiatement, je me tends. Sommes-nous obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Non, parce qu'en fait, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est oublier ce qu'il m'a dit.

« Raconte-moi…

_ Rien…

_ Menteur.

_ Non.

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! Mais…

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ … »

Je laisse échapper un soupire mais finis par relever la tête. Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de soupirer une deuxième fois et de tout lui raconter.

Une fois que j'ai fini, j'enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise et me laisser bercer par ses paroles apaisantes.

« Il ment Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ …

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui les a tué. C'est lui.

_ …

_ Tu as pleurer, et alors ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a versé la drogue dans leurs tasses. »

Je suis à bout… Même grâce à ses paroles de réconfort, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Et puis finalement, je me laisse aller. Je ne cherche plus à cacher mes émotions, je ne retiens plus mes larmes, j'exprime ma peine, je pleure. Les premières larmes depuis bien longtemps…

C'est épuisé que je m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est toujours dans les bras de Draco. Il a passé la nuit à me consoler, à me remonter le moral.

Je me sens vraiment en sécurité dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas froid, je ne sens pas mes blessures, et, surtout, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un.

Cela doit faire une dizaine de minutes que je l'admire et il commence à se réveiller.

« B'jour.

_ Bonjour. »

Je lui sourie doucement.

Mais celui-là, c'est un vrai sourire. Un sourire heureux. Pas un qui fait croire que tout va bien, ni un qui les rassure. Non. Un vrai sourire heureux. Destiné à Draco et seulement à lui.

Peut être qu'il l'a remarqué, car il me sourit à son tour et se penche légèrement pour m'embrasser. Mais je sûrement dû rêver, car c'était si léger…

De son côté, mon blond s'est levé et est sortit de la chambre. Je porte une main à mes lèvres et peux encore sentir la douce caresse. Je sourie et me lève précipitamment pour le rattraper.

« Draco ! »

Je lui saisis le poignet et le tourne vers moi. Il me regarde d'abord surpris avant de légèrement rougir en voyant que je porte qu'une chemise à lui.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça.

_ Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

Il fait tout pour fuir mon regard.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

_ … »

Je resserre un peu plus ma prise sur son poignet et répète ma question.

« Je ne sais pas Harry… Une brusque envie peut être.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ …

_ La vérité peut être.

_ Je t'ai vu sourire. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre et lâche son poignet. Lui me regarde intensément avant de soupirer et de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Harry. Depuis que nous sommes devenu presque ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de tout faire pour essayer de rendre ta vie supportable.

_ …

_ Durant les cinq mois où je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'inquiéter. Où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Est-ce que tu allais bien ? Est-ce que tu étais blessé ? J'ai vraiment eu peur…

« Lorsque tu es revenu, ça a été un choque. Tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même. Tes beaux yeux si brillant autrefois semblent vide, ton sourire si éclatant sonne faux et tu es si mélancolique. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Alors il l'a remarqué ? Moi qui croyais avoir bien caché mon mal être…

« Et puis le soir où je t'ai le soir où je t'ai amené dans ma chambre, je me suis inquiété de voir que malgré mon sort de réchauffement tu tremblais de froid. Alors j'ai fais la première chose qui me passais par la tête : je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

« Le lendemain, en te voyant dormir si paisiblement, j'ai senti comme des papillons dans mon ventre. Alors je suis allé voir Rogue pour lui demander conseil.

_ …

_ Je peux te dire, que j'ai été très surpris de le voir éclater de rire. Moi qui croyais couver quelque chose, lui m'a félicité »

Il doit lui manquer une case à ce prof, il a dû resté trop longtemps le nez dans ses chaudrons.

« En voyant mon air surpris, il a daigné m'expliquer que ce que je ressentais, c'était les symptômes de quelqu'un amoureux. »

A… Il a dit quoi là ?

« Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser sur le chemin du retour. Puis j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Alors je suis sortit en courant et t'ai cherché partout. Tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que j'ai ressenti en te voyant allongé dans l'herbe, inconscient. Je me suis dépêché de t'amener à l'infirmerie et suis retourné voir Rogue pour lui dire qu'il avait sûrement raison.

« Je peux te dire qu'il a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il a apprit le nom de la personne que j'aimais. »

Alors il… Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je t'aime Harry James Potter »

J'ai un sourire digne d'un Pousouffle en ce moment. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux…

Je m'approche doucement de lui et me laisse glisser sur ses genoux. Il me regarde surpris mais ne dis rien.

« Pas Harry James Potter. Juste Harry."

Il me sourie tendrement avant d'acquiescer.

« Alors je t'aime Juste Harry.

_ Moi aussi. »

Je me penche et l'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible. Et pendant que mes mains vont se nouer autour de son cou, les siennes se frayent un chemin sous la chemise et caressent affectueusement ma peau. J'en gémis de plaisir et laisse passer sa langue qui quémande l'entrée de ma bouche.

Mais nous sommes brusquement interrompu par des coups contre la vitre. Je me redresse légèrement et vois un hibou. Et alors que Draco peste contre lui, moi je me lève et vais lui ouvrir. Le volatile me tends la patte et j'y détache un parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

J'hausse les épaules et lui tends le papier. Il me regarde surpris mais finit par laisser un cri de joie en reconnaissant l'écriture.

Moi, je suis retourné m'asseoir sur le canapé et j'attends gentiment qu'il me dise ce que c'est. Même si je le sais déjà.

« C'est ma mère !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui ! Enfin j'ai des nouvelles d'elle.

_ C'est bien. »

En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai contacté. J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Draco, alors j'ai contacté Narcissa en Italie. Je lui ai parlé de l'inquiétude qu'elle causait à Draco et lui ai promis de le rassurer. Ensuite, je lui est confié un hibou et lui ai dit que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait l'utiliser pour contacter son fils.

Bon, ça fait dix minutes qu'il fixe cette lettre sans l'ouvrir. Je laisse échapper un petit rire qui le fait reprendre conscience et qui le fait se jeter sur moi.

« C'est ma mère !

_ Tu l'a déjà dis.

_ Mais c'est ma mère !

_ J'ai compris. »

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'installer correctement et d'ouvrir la lettre.

« Que dit-elle ?

_ Comme tu me l'a déjà dit, elle se cache en Italie. Elle s'excuse et me dit qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours me contacter. Mais elle me promet que j'aurai des nouvelles d'elle au moins une fois par mois. Elle me dit aussi de te remercier pour…

_ Me remercier pour… »

Mais je me ravise et le regarde incertain. Il a les sourcils froncés et ce n'est pas bon signe ça.

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, moi je fuis rapidement dans sa chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de me réfugier sur le lit, qu'il m'y plaque brutalement.

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer Potter. Sinon tu…

_ Pas Potter… »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

La prochaine fois qu'on m'appelle Potter ou par mon nom en entier, je jure d'envoyer cette personne contre le mur. Peu importe que ce soit un professeur, un ami ou même Draco.

« N… Non… Ne pleure pas Harry. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

_ …

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire tandis qu'il sèche mes larmes.

« Tu me pardonne ?

_ Je sais pas…

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment…

_ J'ai compris.

_ Vraiment désolé.

_ Tu es pardonné.

_ Merci.

_ Je t'aime Draco. »

Ses yeux sont remplis de tendresse, Et bien qu'il ne me réponde pas de vive voix, il me donne un baiser passionné pour me dire que c'est réciproque.

Lentement, il descend pour déposer de petit baiser dans mon cou et finit par me faire un magnifique suçon au creux de l'épaule. Malgré moi, je laisse échapper un gémissement qui le fait sourire à travers ses baisers.

Alors qu'il descend de plus en plus bas et que ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus présent, une sonnette d'alarme se mit à raisonner dans ma tête.

« Non ! »

Ma magie le repousse et moi je fuis hors d'ici.

« Harry ! »

Je l'entendis plusieurs fois crier mon nom, mais je ne me suis jamais arrêté. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : fuir le plus loin possible. Loin de lui, loin du château, loin de cette maudite alarme.

Je croisais beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, mais je m'en fichais. J'allais beaucoup trop vite pour qu'on me reconnaisse. Et ceux qui me reconnaissaient, ça m'importais peu qu'ils me dévisagent parce que je ne portais qu'une chemise. J'étais déjà loin quand ils voulaient me retenir.

Mais alors que j'atteignais les portes du domaine de Poudlard, une poigne m'empêcha de les franchir.

« Où cours-tu comme ça Harry ?

_ Lâchez-moi !

_ Calme-toi Harry. Tu…

_ Laissez-moi partir !

_ Maintenant tu te clame ! Et arrête de gigoter comme ça !

_ Lâche-moi ! »

Ma magie commence faire des sienne. La poussière et du gravier volent, des buissons commencent à s'arracher. Et moi, je continue à me déchaîner en hurlant.

« Harry James Potter ! Calme-toi maintenant."

Je stoppe tout mouvement. N'avais-je pas dit que le prochain qui m'appelait par mon nom en entier je l'envoyais contre le mur ? Qu'il soit prof ou ami ? Bon, il n'y a pas de mur ici, mais un arbre fera l'affaire.

Je me concentre et envoie mes deux meilleurs amis contre un arbre. Ensuite, je me tourne pour franchir les grille.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

C'est Draco. Je le sais, je le sens. C'est sa voix, son odeur, sa magie.

Il ne dit que ces quatre mots. Il ne fait aucun geste pour me retenir, il ne hurle pas. Il ne fait rien.

Je me tourne vers lui et vois à côté que Ron et Hermione se sont relevés. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchent, je fais un pas en arrière pour les dissuader d'avancer.

Mais je m'aperçois vite que ce geste fais du mal à Draco. Même s'il ne dit rien. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Depuis le début je pense, ceux-ci me supplie de rester. De ne pas fuir. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est me prendre dans ses bras et me ramener au château. Pourtant, il ne fait rien. Il ne bouge pas, il ne parle pas.

Je finis par soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. La première étoiles s'allume, bien vite suivi par ses consœurs. Je cherche Sirius, et l'aperçois. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Même après qu'il soit mort. Son étoile à toujours veillé sur moi.

Je m'assieds par terre et parle aux étoiles, oubliant où je suis, avec qui je suis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco vint me rejoindre au sol, bien vite suivit par mes meilleurs amis. Ensemble, nous regardons les étoiles.

Tous les trois ne disent rien, mais je sais qu'ils ont pleins de questions. Je tourne la tête vers mes meilleurs amis et les vois, main dans la main, en train de discuter à voix basse. Enfin… Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont en train de se chuchoter des mots doux. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que je les regarde, ils me sourient. Ensuite, mon regard retourne vers les étoiles. Mais l'esprit n'y est pas. Mon corps décide seul de faire bouger ma main et de la joindre à celle de Draco qui est posé non loin de moi. Nos mains se frôlent d'abord, puis elles joignent un instant, et enfin nos doigts s'entremêlent. Un sourire tendre naît sur nos lèvres.

Nous sommes restés longtemps assis là à fixer les étoiles. Aucun de nous n'a prononcé un mot, et c'est tant mieux.

Ron et Hermione sont les premier à se lever. Ils nous souhaitent une bonne nuit et rentre main dans la main au château. Ils n'ont rien dit sur le fait que Draco et moi nous tenions nous aussi la main.

Ensuite, c'est à mon blond de se lever. Mais il ne part pas tout de suite. Il me tend la main, mais ma magie l'a repousse. Il attend cinq minutes et retente l'expérience. Et cette fois, j'attends quelques secondes avant de la prendre. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, au contraire. Mais c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop en fait… Une certaine peur qui persiste en moi.

Doucement et sans lâcher ma main, il me conduit à sa chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit et, après m'avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front, il sort.

J'attends à nouveau quelques secondes avant de me lever et de le rejoindre au salon. Il est assis dans un fauteuil et fixe les flammes en silence. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et m'assieds sur l'accoudoir avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Distraitement il m'attire sur ses genoux et me serre contre lui.

J'ai fini par m'endormir, bercé par sa main qui caressait doucement mes cheveux et la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut. Encore un cauchemars. Toujours des cauchemars.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Sans un bruit, je l'ouvre et m'assieds sur le rebord, les genoux remonté contre ma poitrine. Je lève les yeux vers Sirius et essaye de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

« Attends et tu verras… Ça ne m'aide pas Sirius. J'aimerai tellement savoir ce que l'avenir me réserve. Quel est mon destin ?

_ A toi d'en décider. »

Je me tourne vers Draco qui vient de se lever du canapé pour me rejoindre.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Non. J'ai sentis que tu n'allais pas bien.

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je détourne la tête et fixe le ciel.

« J'ai peur… Peur de devoir tuer, peur d'être rejeter pour cet acte barbare. Mais surtout j'ai peur de ne pas survivre à ça…

_ Je crois en toi Harry. Pas au Survivant, ni à Harry Potter. Juste en toi.

_ Mais je ne suis personne Draco…

_ Tu es quelqu'un pour moi !

_ … »

Il s'installe à côté de moi et m'attire à lui.

« Tu me l'as dis toi-même ! J'ai une personne qui m'est chère que je cherche à protéger de cette stupide guerre. Que chaque jour je m'inquiète pour elle. Cette personne c'est toi Harry. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux !

_ Draco…

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour l'avenir Harry. Tu n'arrête pas de penser au Futur. Mais essaye de penser seulement au Présent pour une fois !

_ Draco…

_ Oublie Voldemort quelques temps et ne pense qu'à toi.

_ Je ne peux pas… »

Je m'éloigne de lui et reporte mon attention sur Sirius. Mais Draco ne semble pas être de cet avis, car il m'empoigne brusquement et me tire jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me poussa dans la douche et allume le jet d'eau froide. Je laisse échapper un cri.

« Draco ! »

Mais il est dingue lui ! Je suis en train de crever de froid sans sa chaleur, et ce… Cet… Il me fait prendre une douche froide !

J'essaye malgré moi de le repousser, mais il me tient bien et je peux à peine bouger. J'ai bien tenté d'utiliser ma magie, mais la sienne semble m'en empêcher.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je m'étonne de pouvoir encore me laisser glisser contre le mur pour me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

« S… S'il te p… Plait Dray… Laisse… Laisse-moi sortir…

_ Non.

_ Dray…

_ Pas temps que tu n'auras pas remis tes idées en place.

_ Je… Je crève d… De froid…

_ Non.

_ Dray… »

J'ai l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. Je met environ deux bonnes minutes à remonter mes genoux contre ma poitrine et encore deux autres pour les entourer de mes bras. Mes lèvres sont gercées et je pense qu'elles commencent à devenir bleues.

« Dray… »

Mon blond semble alors reprendre conscience. Il règle l'eau afin qu'elle soit beaucoup plus chaude et s'agenouille près de moi. Il pose une main sur ma joue mais j'essaye de le repousser.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner mon amour… Je me suis laissé emporté. J'ai agis comme mon père.

_ …

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé.

_ Dray… »

Il repose sa main sur ma joue.

« Je suis tellement désolé… »

Je n'arrive plus à rester conscient. Je le sens à peine me déposer un baiser sur le front.

Quand je me réveille, je suis sur le canapé, un pull à la place de la chemise trempée, un bas de pyjama et une dizaine de couvertures sur moi.

Et au-dessus, une mer agitée et inquiète.

« Dray… »

Ma voix est à peine plus audible que le souffle du vent. Mais mon blond semble l'avoir entendu, car son visage s'adoucit et un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis là Harry, je suis là…

_ Froid…

_ Je sais. Je suis vrai… »

Je lui fais signe de se taire et de s'approcher. Soudainement, je l'embrasse. Mais il m'interrompt.

« Non. Tu es… »

Une fois de plus je le coupe en posant ma main sur sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Dray…

_ Je sais Harry, je sais… Moi aussi.

_ S'il te plait… Juste un baiser. »

Il soupire mais accepte. Lentement, il se penche vers moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main gauche caresse tendrement ma joue tandis qu'il s'appuie sur l'autre pour ne pas m'écraser.

Ce baiser est simplement doux. Et moi j'en veux plus. Une dernière fois…

Ma langue vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche et Draco, bien que très surpris que ce soit moi qui prenne l'initiative, entrouvre les lèvres. En voulant plus, je me met à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure qui le fait, malgré lui, gémir de plaisir. Il ouvre alors un peu plus la bouche et je peux enfin aller chercher sa langue avec la mienne.

Notre baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux, notre étreinte de plus en plus intense. Sa main gauche est descendue pour aller se balader sous mon pull tandis que les miennes jouent avec le bouton de son jean.

Plus les minutes passent, plus nous échangeons de multiples baisers tout en nous caressant.

Ce soir je vais passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie. La plus belle et peut être la dernière. Sûrement la dernière…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. C'est l'heure de la Bataille Finale…

Draco… Hier tu m'as fait l'amour. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Mais ce souvenir resteras à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je sais que grâce à toi, je vaincrais.

Je sors discrètement du domaine de Poudlard et jète un dernier regard au château avant de transplaner.

J'atterris à Godric Hallows. Là où tout a commencé, là où tout dois finir.

Comme vous, je pensais que la Bataille Finale aurait lieu dans le parc de Poudlard. Comme vous je pensais que Voldemort viendrait avec son armée de Mangemorts, Géants, Détraqueurs et autres créatures des Ténèbres ; alors que nous, nous ne serions qu'une poignée d'élèves, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et une dizaine d'auror.

Hélas, il n'y a rien de tout cela. Je suis seul à Godric Hallows et Voldemort aussi.

« Harry Potter… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fou que Dumbledore.

_ Je le suis Tom. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a élevé. Je ne suis qu'une arme entre ses mains.

_ Tu l'as enfin compris ! Alors rejoins-moi. Rejoins-moi et ensemble nous créerons un monde à notre image.

_ C'est impossible Tom. J'ai beau n'être qu'une arme, il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant.

_ Alors tu mourras !

_ Je suis là pour ça Tom, mais je t'emporterai en Enfer avec moi. »

Dans un cri de rage, Voldemort lance l'offensive.

Le combat va être rude. Dès le début ses sorts sont puissant et surtout dangereux. Mais je n'ai pas enduré cinq mois de calvaire pour rien. Je suis capable de le contrer et de l'attaquer tout en me défendant.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous combattons. Nous sommes tout les deux fatigué, mais nous continuons quand même. Pour le moment, aucun de nous n'a l'avantage, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Soudainement, une dizaine de Mangemorts apparaît derrière Voldemort. Chacun d'eux me lance un sortilège, et alors que je tente de m'abriter, j'entends quelqu'un hurler un « Protego ». Je me redresse vivement et me tourne vers l'origine du sort.

Et là, c'est le choc…

Draco se tient devant moi, la baguette levée et pointé sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

« Tu es un imbécile Harry.

_ Je suis désolé Draco. Mais c'était le seul moyen.

­_ Fini ton combat et rentrons. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement et me tourne vers Voldemort qui me regarde froidement.

« Alors c'est ce traître que tu cherche protéger ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un traître à son sang !

_ Je l'aime.

_ …

_ Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Je donnerai ma vie pour le protéger. Il compte énormément à mes yeux et je veux plus que tout au monde le voir heureux. Et pour cela il faut que je te tue.

_ Je ne me laisserai pas tuer sans rien faire ! »

Il m'attaque brutalement et j'ai à peine le temps de teindre ma baguette que celle-ci et celle de Voldemort se lient pour la énième fois.

Les fantômes de mes parents apparaissent et, malheureusement, celui de Narcissa Malfoy.

Je jète un coup d'œil à mon blond, mais il es trop occupé contre les Mangemorts pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passe ici. Je repose mon regard sur Narcissa et cette dernière me sourie tendrement. Puis elle se rapproche de ma mère et pose une main sur son bras. Ma mère la regarde amusé puis me sourie à son tour tendrement avant de m'envoyer un baiser.

Finalement, encouragé par mes parents, la mère de Draco, l'espoir que les gens ont en moi et surtout l'amour que me porte mon ange blond, je vainc.

La perte de mon lien avec le Lord Noir ne me permet pas de rester conscient trop longtemps. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil le reste des Mangemorts transplaner en se rendant compte que leur maître venait de mourir. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas.

J'ai juste le temps d'atteindre la tombe de mes parents avant de m'effondrer au sol. Derrière moi, je sens une présence. Je me retourne lentement et tombe nez à nez avec le fantôme de ma mère.

« Ma… Man…

_ Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. »

Elle me passe une main dans les cheveux, mais je ne ressens qu'une légère caresse. N'oublions quand même pas qu'elle n'est qu'un fantôme.

« Tu es le meilleur mon fils ! »

Je sourie à mon père et me tourne vers Narcissa.

« Madame, je…

_ Je te remercie Harry. Sans toi, Draco aurait continué à s'inquiéter pour moi.

_ Je…

_ Prends soin de lui.

_ Mais je vais…

_ Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

C'est Draco qui vient de parler. De là où je suis, je peux l'apercevoir à travers les fantômes. Pour le moment, il est en train de regarder sa mère. Je peux presque apercevoir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mais il ne les laisse pas couler et se dirige vers moi.

« Maman…

_ Pardonne-moi mon fils.

_ Alors tu…

_ Ils m'ont retrouvé peu de temps après que je t'ai envoyé ma lettre. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de toi que je n'ai pas fais attention à ce que je faisais et je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu de la foule, à scruter le ciel à visage découvert.

_ Mais qui…

_ Ton père.

_ …

_ Ils m'ont trouvé deux jours plus tard. Ton père m'a capturer et m'a livré au Lord Noir. J'ai juste eu le temps d'avoir une pensée pour toi avant qu'il ne me tue.

_ …

_ Je t'aime très fort mon chéri. Prend soin de toi et de ton amour. Vivez heureux à jamais. »

Draco et acquiesce et se tourne vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de lui sourire amoureusement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je réouvre les yeux je suis dans des draps de satin blanc. En premier je soupire car je suis toujours vivant. Ensuite je regarde autour de moi pour voir où je suis.

Je ne suis sûrement pas à l'infirmerie car les murs ne sont pas blanc. Et puis je suis dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Je regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoit les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

J'essaye de bouger, mais ma tête me fais extrêmement mal.

« N'essaye pas de bouger. »

Une main m'entoure la taille et me rapproche d'un corps chaud.

« Tu es un sécurité ici… Je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi.

_ Dra…Co…

_ Dors mon ange, dors… »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et soupire de bien-être.

Je ne rouvre les yeux que quelques heures plus tard. Je suis seul dans le lit, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Je me lève, enfile une chemise noire et sors de la chambre.

Draco est assis au coin du feu, un livre dans les mains.

« Dray… »

Il relève la tête et sourit tendrement en me voyant.

« Tout va bien amour ? »

Il m'attire sur ses genoux et m'embrasse amoureusement.

« Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

_ Au moins trois jours.

_ Et Dumbledore ?

_ Il ne s'occupe plus de rien

_ …

_ Il a apprit la défaite de Voldemort et est rentré dans une rage folle. Et quand il a su que tu y es allé seul, sans témoin, sans journaliste, ça l'a encore plus énervé.

_ Je ne voulais pas que…

_ Je sais, je sais. En tout cas, maintenant, il s'occupe des journalistes et n'attend que ton réveil. »

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur son épaule et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

« Je veux m'en aller Dray…

_ P… Pardon ?

_ Je t'aime infiniment Draco, mais je ne supporte pas de rester ici.

_ …

_ Je veux voyager.

_ D'accord.

_ Je suis désolé mais je… Hein ?

_ J'ai dis d'accord.

_ Tu… Tu veux partir avec moi ?

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! Mais je pensais que…

_ Il n'y a rien qui me retiens ici. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

_ Je t'aime aussi. »

Fin POV Harry Potter :

**POV Dumbledore :**

J'entre furieux dans la pièce. J'avais pourtant dis à Malfoy de me l'envoyer tout de suite !

Il n'y a personne. Mais où sont-ils donc passé ?

Ah ! tiens, il y a une lettre.

_« Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que nous nous sommes enfuis._

_Harry ne supporte plus d'être, je cite : « qu'une stupide arme entre les mains d'un vieux fou ». Et moi, je refuse de le laisser seul._

_Vous allez sûrement envoyer des aurors à notre recherche, mais sachez une chose. Même si vous nous rattrapez un jour, nous finirons toujours par fuir loin de vous._

_Veuillez agréer nos « sincères » salutations._

Draco et Harry »

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je les poursuis tout de suite ou j'attends ? Bah… Autant attendre. Ça fera plus de célébrité pour moi. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'eux tout de suite.

Fin POV Dumbledore

Le directeur jeta la lettre au feu, et sortit pour aller rejoindre les journalistes qui l'attendaient.

FIN 


End file.
